


We Can't Do It

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, High school love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, i dont know, i just love kiho so much, i needed kiho to be my first fic here, this is slightly angst, until they work AMAZING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun makes the wrong decision and it all leads to the most painful things.





	1. First Step

Kihyun hated their classroom. Upon entering the first thing that greets him good morning was none other than the scent of something foul, whether it was a sandwich or gym socks being hung up near the window. He regrets going inside the classroom when he encounters those times.

 

Sometimes he's safe, he was prepared when he steps in, his breathe being held but to his surprise there was nothing today so he sighs in relief. But what he doesn't notice is that the boy who causes all of the trouble wasn't around _yet._  


Kihyun doesn't really talk to him, he was seated just right behind him. Kihyun knew him as the boy who accidentally kicked his chair once and that guy who tried to chase the cat out of their school. Though he knows he caught his name once out of his friends' noisy mouths, if he hadn't mistaken it was Wonho.

 

Wonho was the boy who kept asking him for a pencil because he had lost his pen. Kihyun refuses all the time, pressing on the fact he has no pencils but Wonho insists that he knows Kihyun has at least one because if there was one thing Wonho knows about Kihyun it'd be him having each and every school material needed. Those were the only times they talk, whenever Wonho needed a piece of paper or what else their teacher asks for and Kihyun sometimes regrets he didn't talk to him properly that day.

 

Sometimes he doesn't, when he's so irritated with Wonho's loud bickering with his friends behind him. Kihyun would slam his fist into his desk telling them that, _"you guys are obviously arguing over something irrelevant so take my offer and keep your mouth shut. It's a favor to me as well because I can focus better on the lecture now, is that a good deal?"_  


Wonho thinks the guy in front of him was a dick. Kihyun knew him as the boy who _accidentally_ kicked his chair but Wonho did it on purpose in hopes to piss him off but he finds out he fails when Kihyun just glances behind him to see Wonho turning his gaze quick towards the window.

 

Kihyun regrets what he did soon enough after that incident. 

 

It was another day for him to enter the classroom and as he expected, another stench had decided to welcome him home. "God, when will this odor leave us alone!" Kihyun attempts to wave away the smell but to no avail he couldn't do so. Giving up, he walks up to his seat and sinks into his seat with his nose covered.

 

If he could complain all day, he would've done it already. Kihyun was reckless, that was what Wonho thinks about him. He was a dick to him after all, it didn't bother him when Kihyun complains about the smell of the sandwich he was eating. Could Wonho answer him and say _"shut up you midget, I didn't eat breakfast. At least you don't starve like I do,"_ no he couldn't. He knew Kihyun wouldn't back out over a fight because he was confident enough and brag about his grades throughout the whole argument.

 

It was pointless. "Wonho," Jooheon taps on his shoulder. Turning around to look at him, Jooheon smiles, "looks like Mr. Dickie's on his period again," Jooheon kids. Wonho rolls his eyes, "leave him alone. We can talk about him later."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun pushes the bad morning at the back of his mind as he shoves his notebooks into his bag. The third period had ended and recess has just started. The rest of the class already went out to eat and he was stuck with fixing his things.

 

He could hear the chair behind him moving—probably because Wonho was left behind to fix his things as well—and he looks at it to see Wonho putting his books into his bag, he could feel someone's stare on him and he raises his head to find Kihyun.

 

"Wonho."

"It's Hoseok for you,"

"I- Uh, why do you have so many names."

"It's called a nickname you dummy."

 

  
_Stop being annoying, you moron._ Kihyun breathes in and relaxes, "Yeah sure. Want to eat snacks with me?" Wonho pauses before snorting, "what are we? Five? I'm good eating alone, go meet your friends." Kihyun shrugs, "I don't know. Hyunwoo's break doesn't start in fifteen more minutes and Hyungwon didn't go to school so basically I'm alone at the moment."

 

Wonho looks at him again, it was the first time the both of them had talked without the usual fighting and screaming coming from the both of them; that even their teachers have gotten so used to it that they remain unbothered during their arguments. 

 

He shrugs, "sure." he sits down, pulling out his favorite biscuit and eats with Kihyun in silence. After that, things had become different. Kihyun doesn't complain at all when he had came to school with another foul odor meeting his senses, he straight up went to his seat without a word and Wonho furrows his eyebrows though not even him uttered a single word.

 

The next events were unusual, Kihyun didn't bother looking behind him when Minhyuk and Wonho were fighting over shoe sizes. He didn't even say anything about it, he acted as if he didn't hear anything. Wonho was still confused but he doesn't say anything.

 

Until Wonho got used to it, people now don't see them fighting, their teachers no longer have to shout their names to catch their attentions, there was nothing. Kihyun never looked behind him again. Maybe it was what Wonho said that day when they had first talked, or maybe it was just his weird attitude, to ignore the guy he used to hate. 

 

Until third year high school finished and Kihyun and Wonho never knew each other.

 

"You guys have been classmates since sixth grade," Hyunwoo mutters, leaning on the lockers as Kihyun puts his books inside his. "That's the point, I only know his name and nickname within those four years." Hyungwon scratches his head, having no idea hoe to help his friend. 

 

Kihyun sighs, copying Hyunwoo. His head drops and clenches his fists, "I tried talking to him but the guy's numb. I give up,"

 

"Start off as friends, idiot. I'll see you later on lunch!"

 

"Bye Kihyun!"

 

Walking up to his new classroom. He stares at the list of students stuck on the wall beside the door. Scanning it he couldn't help but feel nervous. Soon enough he had regained his confidence and pushes the door open. "Well, isn't it nice to have you again," a deep voice welcomes Kihyun to a new school year. "I'm Changkyun if you don't remember, this is my good friend Wo- Hoseok!" Changkyun grins and stretches his hand for a shake.

 

"You're Changkyun, the guy who stole my lunch money during seventh grade." Changkyun widens his eyes. "I did not steal anything, I returned it to you when you said it was yours." Kihyun narrows his eyes towards the younger boy, " _right._ " 

 

"Hi Hoseok."

 

Wonho's head turns to look at him with the sound of his name being called. He smirks, arms still crossed on his chest and he breathes out, "Hi Kihyun."


	2. Maybe tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun lives a stressful life but maybe Wonho could lift him up.

He pulls the chair out, setting his textbooks down on his table and starts to read. Kihyun doesn't deny the fact he's tired, his eyes felt heavy and he's finding it difficult to keep them open though even with the gloomy feeling he continues to read, his eyes moving back and forth but then he blacks out.

The table was shaking,  _couldn't possibly be an earthquake,_ he thought. He refuses to pull his head up to see as to why his nap was being bothered but probably it was the librarian waking him up or an attempt to wake him up that is, but sleeping in the library wasn't prohibited—in fact most of the students come here to rest not to read. By any chance it could've just been a student who accidentally hit his table.

Yet all of his conclusions were wrong once he lifts his head up. "Kihyun?" a familiar voice calls, his vision was still slightly blurry but the figure in front of him was almost a clear image.  _Almost._

"What are you doing here?" Wonho asks, sitting down on the chair across Kihyun's and Kihyun rubs the sleep off of his eyes and yawns before stretching. "I'm tired," he rests his head on top of his arm arm again as he plays with the pen on top of his textbook. Wonho knew Kihyun has been going through a lot. Hectic schedules, rough activities, difficult tasks. He wished he could help him but everyone thinks Wonho isn't capable of doing so.

Wonho nods, "okay sure," he mumbles, pulling out his book to read and Kihyun nods as well. He plans to fall asleep once again but the thought of being able to talk to Wonho annoys him until he can't close his eyes anymore, as the urge to talk to him and the need to fall asleep battle inside his mind he hears Wonho's voice, "you have small fingers."

Kihyun lifts his head up for the second time and glares at him, "and?" he rubs his nape, yawning and Wonho smirks, "it's cute."

There was silence between the both of them, it is a library after all there shouldn't be as much noise if possible but to Kihyun the whole library was noisy with the shouts inside his head saying to leave the library and never talk to Wonho again and another voice screaming that he should stay.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you really that tired? I can treat you to some coffee and ice cream?"

"Why would I want that, wouldn't that ruin my stomach or something?"

Wonho chuckles and Kihyun freezes, the sound of Wonho's laughter brought butterflies to his stomach. Something Kihyun can't avoid. "It wouldn't but if you don't let it ruin it," he answers and Kihyun finally brought himself back to his senses and chuckles too. Wonho stops, watching Kihyun lay his head on the table once again as his tiny laughter makes the whole room light up. Wonho just stares at the younger boy across him.

"Even your laugh is cute," Wonho mutters and Kihyun blushes. "Thanks again." Wonho nods once and closes his book, "don't mention it, let's go."

It was the first time the both of them have went around the town alone. It wasn't like they get to talk all the time, Kihyun never asked for Wonho's company because he admits he still intimidates him a bit. Though Wonho was a nice guy, despite the almost failing grades, ones he manages to maintain to the passing point, and the dark demeanor he brings along with him as he walks. Today changed all of the things people think about the both of them.

Wonho would start the conversations since Kihyun was shy to start talking to him like he always was. 

"What were you doing with him the other day?" Questions flooded Wonho and the door opens to reveal Kihyun and Wonho watches him walk up to his seat and Wonho sighs. Jooheon pokes his side as Minhyuk pulls his hair a little bit. "We're friends."

"Huh?!"

"You're not joking, right? The other day you were still telling me how much you hated him because he pushed your books off of his desk." Changkyun whispers and Wonho narrows his eyes towards Kihyun and nudges Changkyun's side, "I-I like him now."

Minhyuk lets go of Wonho's hair and rests his chin on top of Wonho's desk and grins, "what kind of like?"

Jooheon stays silent on his chair now, not even trying to annoy Wonho anymore because for sure his friend will spill the beans on his own with Changkyun by his side. "Like.." Wonho starts but was unable to finish when Kihyun walks up to his chair, "hey Wonho I uh.." he slides the money towards him and Wonho furrows his eyebrows.

"For what?" Kihyun doesn't look his way and just walks up to his own chair leaving Wonho with a question unanswered. "You bought him food, didn't you?" Wonho huffs out another sigh and tucks the money into his pocket before turning his gaze to Changkyun who's the only one who was interrogating him properly unlike Minhyuk and Jooheon who were now shouting at each other about untied shoe laces.

He nods, "he was exhausted. I needed to cheer him up a bit." Changkyun laughs, "why do you have to? Not like the both of you were best friends." Wonho clicks his tongue, "but we've known each other for years now, you can't say that I don't know him and his weaknesses."

"But you were never friends."

Right, the whole time they've been classmates Kihyun hated Wonho and Wonho hated Kihyun. From the foul odors of his sandwich and his socks to Wonho's useless arguments. The years they've spent together was nothing to them and Wonho wasted so many days to be able to befriend someone like Kihyun because he definitely regrets befriending Jooheon the first day of sixth grade.

He could've been passing all of his subjects by now and gets all the praises from his mother but no, he ends up shouting his lungs out to his friends over pencils that are sharpened and it makes no sense, why are they fighting over it? No one knows. Wonho looks at Kihyun,  _does the world give second chances?_ He asks himself.  _Maybe not._

The next day Kihyun was dismissed early, happy he was on the way to his apartment. He passes the empty hallways but this time they had light not like before he runs his way out since the building was eerie during the night and he couldn't handle the chills that run down his spine every time he had to pass by the dark hallways just to get home. He was so happy that he couldn't even say hi to his friends but it feels like he was being held by some force when he walks past the music room.

Not everyone uses the music room, in fact it was kind of prohibited to enter since the room was only used for educational purposes like learning how to play the guitar and other things. Kihyun sees the light open, the janitor could've left it open when he was cleaning ir, right? As a habit, Kihyun knocks on the door and opens it to turn off the lights.

But he wasn't able to turn off the lights. 

"Don't"

"What are you doing here without a teacher?" Kihyun asks, crossing his arms on his chest as he looks at the seated Wonho in the middle of the room. "Oh? Are you supposed to be supervised by a teacher." Kihyun rolls his eyes, "tenth graders, yes. You aren't an eleventh grader, right?" Wonho shrugs, "what if I am."

Kihyun huffs, leaning on the door frame and lets his shoulders drop. "Just tell me what are you doing here? I can probably give you permit if you tell me." Wonho looks at him and back to the windows. "I need to be alone," Kihyun grits his teeth. 

Of course, he was making excuses again Wonho always does. He doesn't have to try he already has a quick mind to think of alibis relevant to the situation but he could've failed a little in this one. "A music room? This place isn't for space and thinking. There's a balcony for a reason."

Wonho doesn't look at Kihyun but he smiles before shaking his head. "You don't understand, whatever just leave me alone." Wonho states and Kihyun nods, "whatever satisfies you."

"That's you."

Kihyun's hand never leaves the knob, without a word he slowly closes the door. "That's me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay maybe on chapter three i'll start putting the lyrics of the song (along with it's translation because the song is in Filipino) as the summary. lit


	3. Shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi na kita mahal, 'yan ba ang nais mong marinig?
> 
> I don't love you anymore, is that what you want to hear?

Senior year was coming to an end and Kihyun was excited to finally let go of his duties since it was all a tad bit too stressful. Wonho wasn't as excited as he was, it was another year that he had wasted. Another chance he should've taken but stupid enough to not to.

Kihyun looks at the profiles of the graduating students and happily signs the papers but comes to a stop when he stumbles upon Wonho's profile.

"He fails terribly." The principal stands behind him and Kihyun glances at him before nodding, "yeah I'm afraid he is." The principal puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at Wonho's profile upon Kihyun's shoulder. "Though, he can do so much better if he tries to."

_But he doesn't want to try._

Kihyun frowns, the principal smiling at him. Kihyun knew he had the ability to lift Wonho and his grades up but he just couldn't get himself to. Why? Because he loves Wonho and with each day he sees him, he falls deeper. 

The principal heaves out a sigh but the smile doesn't leave his face, "I mean you, Yoo Kihyun. You're a great student even with the tasks given to you, you manage to get grades that are off the charts." Kihyun rolls his eyes as a smile comes to his lips.

"Don't you just think how useless it'd all be when I grow up?" The principal furrows his eyebrows and squeezes Kihyun's shoulder, "why would they be?" Kihyun shrugs, staring at Wonho's picture and scans his grades with a small smile, "because we fall in love and we don't even have to care if that person has grades that impress you or not." 

 

The principal chuckles finally letting go of Kihyun and walks up to his seat, "son, I'm afraid I'm disappointed with your words. You don't love stupid people," Kihyun scowls and taps his fingers on his desk. "What do you mean you don't love stupid people? Grades don't make us." 

"But grades tell who you are."

"I don't care if I love somebody with low grades, because they can fail if they want to. Grades aren't what we learn, grades are what we get after we learn and it doesn't tell who we are. I can care less about grades, as long as he knows how to live I'll marry him."

The principal looks at Kihyun with wide eyes and Kihyun realizes how much he had said, only knowing it was too late when the principal opens his mouth, "you love Shin Hoseok?" Kihyun stares at him with the look of defeat, he doesn't want to say anything anymore but he had to answer him.

"Yes, I do."

"That's beautiful."

 

"An art school?" Changkyun repeats and Wonho nods, "it sounds like a good offer."

"But you're jumping a couple of grades because it's straight up college, are you sure?" Changkyun starts, Wonho sighing looking the opposite to where Changkyun was looking. "I'm on 50/50, college immediately sounds risky and stressful but I need to graduate a year early right now." Wonho frowns and Changkyun takes his turn to nod. 

Changkyun doesn't say anything else, the two of them walk in silence with the early morning air and the streets weren't crowded at all at these hours so they were free to do whatever. 

"Don't you plan on getting a girlfriend?" Changkyun breaks the ice and Wonho chuckles, kicking a rock before running up to a bench to sit down. He shakes his head, "a girlfriend? I highly doubt I'd get one." Changkyun furrows his eyebrows, "you'll be living with cats?"

Wonho scowls, "god what is in your mind? No, I'm not really interested in any girls in school or in town," Changkyun's eyes lit up, as if he had read Wonho's mind and Changkyun smiles, "you told me three months ago you wrre interested with someone." Wonho looks at him, eyebrows still furrowed. 

"I did?"

"Yeah, who is the lucky lad?"

"I don't know."

Changkyun doesn't give up; he already knows the answer but he wants Wonho to confirm it, and so he tries. "You know."

Wonho just grins, his head drops so he faces the concrete ground. He doesn't know what to say because he clearly has the answer written in his heart and engraved in his mind but he can't say it out loud because it'd hurt. He doesn't think there'll be  _them._ And he was so close to giving up.

Changkyun still waits, leaning on the post just five steps away from where Wonho was and still he couldn't say it, "what's stopping you?" Wonho lets out a shriek, "him!" 

"God, Wonho. If you really do have feelings shout his name now. No one sees you but me, no one hears you but me."

He would take that offer because right now his chest was heavier than any weight, his lips were becoming dry and his eyes were about to spill tears. 

Finally he got up to his feet and walks toward the boundary between him and the sea. Placing his palms onto the solid wall he raises his head and breathes in, the calming atmosphere helped him collect his thoughts and with enough strength he pulled himself up so now he was standing on the boundary.

He opens his mouth, images of him flashes in his mind and Changkyun watches in amusement and excitement. 

"God, I love you so much Yoo Kihyun."

Changkyun smiles, he knew he loved him ever since then. He hated him because he loved him too much, annoyed him because he loved him too much and it was choking him. Changkyun wanted to make Wonho let go of the grip he had on his own neck and he was just as tired as Wonho was.

"Yoo Kihyun I hate you! I hate you for making me smile, for making me think I'm a failure and that you'll never feel the same way."

Footsteps neared the seaside and he could hear the racket a few feet away. Kihyun needed some time alone and he's taking now as an opportunity to think. Walking further into the noise, he could see a couple of figures not so far away.

It was just quarter to six in the morning and Kihyun had nothing but hot chocolate to soothe his senses and went up to walk around the town since there wasn't anyone who walks around at these hours. Though he was mistaken when he had found two boys standing near the seaside.

He decides to stay a little far, not too far, not too near. He could hear the other boy's shouts and he thinks of doing the same. 

Not everyone gets the chance to scream out their burdens anyways. So Kihyun stands up on the concrete wall and breathes in but before he could shout his own problems he heard his name.

"Why?! Why do I love you Yoo Kihyun, why does it hurt? Why won't you love me the same?"

He recognizes the voice and his heart had never been so surrounded by so much warmth. His eyes were glistening with tears that are about to fall and he clenches his fists with a small smile on his lips. He starts.

"Shin Hoseok, you're blind! You don't see me! You hate me! I don't love you the same way because I love you more than I should!"

Wonho had thought it was only his head that had created the reply. It was Kihyun's voice and his heart ached with the sound of it. Changkyun stood there dazed at the sight of the two boys standing on the boundary. 

If he had told Wonho, Kihyun was actually there it'll ruin it all and this was all too good to watch and listen to so he sits there, not uttering a single word and the show continues.

"Will you give me a chance? Love me as much and let me give love to you?" Wonho was crying by now, the tears fall to his cheeks and Kihyun couldn't help but smile and cry as well. "Give love to me now, Shin Hoseok. Because I love you and I need it."

Kihyun jumps off the boundary and back to the street, walking slowly up to the two boys, cutting the distance between them shorter. Wonho still doesn't notice as Changkyun waves toward Kihyun and he smiles at the younger boy before facing Wonho. 

His back was facing Kihyun and he doesn't still notice, so he continues. "Yoo Kihyun, I love you!" Kihyun was grinning, the words he thought he'll never was speak was what he's been hearing for the past few minutes and he gets to answer him with a big smile. "I love you too, Shin Hoseok."

Wonho notices it now. His eyes flutter open and he glances behind him to find Kihyun waving at him with a smile that's almost heaven's height. Wonho jumps back to the ground and stares at Kihyun for a moment before breaking down. 

After long years of waiting, Kihyun wraps his arms around Wonho. He returns the hug quickly—despite the fact he isn't used to this Kihyun hugs him tightly, not wanting to let go because God knows when is his last chance to hug him. Wonho cups his face with both of his hands and smiles at the younger boy, "I hate you so much."

"I hate you and your stinky sandwiches," Kihyun replies.


	4. Fast forward

"Wait, Hoseok I'm scared." The boy rolls his eyes, the grin never leaving his face as he held onto the handkerchief tighter. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't trip." Wonho mumbles, trying to pull KIhyun forward but the other boy doesn't move an inch, he whines, "what if I fall?"

Wonho shrugs, "I dont know. Didn't you fall for me three months ago?" Kihyun giggles and tries to reach out and hit his boyfriend. Wonho dodges it quickly and puts all his strength into pulling Kihyun towards him. "Just a few more steps!" Wonho merely shouts and they finally come to a stop. Kihyun was clutching to his chest, panting as he tightens his grip on Wonho's hand. 

"Oh calm down you cry baby, we made it." The blindfold was being taken off and Kihyun was relieved to be able to see again.

To see the wonderful painting in front of him.

"Wha-what's this?" Kihyun asks walking up to the portrait with Wonho following closely behind him. Wonho smiles, "I worked so hard on it. Don't you see? It tells our story," Kihyun touched the painting as if it was the most fragile thing on earth that with only a slight touch of skin it'll break. "How long did you work on this?"

Wonho was quiet for moments until he built up the courage to tell him, "five months before I confessed to you." Kihyun nods and before Wonho could say anything arms were wrapped around him and the familiar warmth surrounded him and his heart. He hugs the other boy back and held him as if it was his last day to do so. 

"It's beautiful," Wonho smiles, "like our love."

 

"I needed rest for two to three weeks you can't blame me." Hyungwon lazily speaks, jumping on his bunk and Kihyun scowls with the sound of the bed creaking above him, "will you be careful? you know your bed is like fifty years old and it seems like it can't take you anymore longer," Kihyun mutters, fidgeting with a loose piece of wood. Hyungwon leans down to look at the boy beneath him and glares.

Hyunwoo jumps on his bed as well as the two of his room mates continue bickering until he decides to break it off by calling Kihyun's name and the two of them turn to look at the eldest. "I heard that your boyfriend won't be able to go to uni," Kihyun furrows his eyebrows and upon realization he almost stands up, "what?"

Hyunwoo sighs and sits up, "he doesn't have funds and his mother won't be giving him any until he shows her a girlfriend." Kihyun fidgets with his fingers now and chews his lip, "I-I'll pay for his needs then." with that Hyunwoo looks at his friend and shakes his head, "Kihyun, you'll end up broke by the end of the first semester which leads to you not going to second semester."

It was silent, oh how Hyunwoo and Hyungwon wish they could help. Kihyun was too caught up with thinking that his lip was bleeding from all the chewing and he had scratched his own finger with his fingernail. "How do i help him?" Hyunwoo and Hyungwon look up, Hyungwon jumps off of his bunk and sits beside Hyunwoo, discussing the matter alone, Kihyun sits not being able to sit on one position. Hyungwon looks at his friend with a sad smile, "there's only one way, give him a girlfriend."

Kihyun breaks out into a smile brought by his sadness and it broke his friends' hearts to see him in this state but if it was the only way, Kihyun won't hesitate to move. Even if it leads to him dying, he'll do it for Wonho.

"Why does his mom have to be like this?" He asks particularly to no one. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon running up to him and hugging him. The both of them had no sleep that night while Kihyun cried himself to sleep. The three of them were awakened by the sunlight flashing in their eyes and Kihyun squints his eyes to find himself into another day.

He buries his face into both of his palms and wishes he doesn't wake up the next day because today was sure to scar him not only for years but the rest of his life. His hand reaches out to the desk and he calls the same number he calls everyday realizing he wont be calling this number anymore not if _it was important,_ but that's where it ends.

"We have to talk."

 

 

Wonho watches the waiters come back and forth with trays in their hands above their heads, couldn't hold anymore, waiting for Kihyun to come. At last his date was finally here though the look on Kihyun's face made the smile on Wonho's lips fade and he was stuck up with questions but he decides maybe now is not the time to ask them. "Good Evening."

"Yeah sure, we need to talk quick."

"Huh? what's up, you're not always like this."

"I'm never like this." Wonho grabs the boy's hand and with a small smile Kihyun could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and he prays to God that this ends faster than expected because he definitely couldn't stand seeing Wonho cry if he ever does. Kihyun gulps, taking in all of the oxygen he can take before he speaks. "I heard you're losing opportunities to get into a university."

Silence.

Wonho laughs and Kihyun glares at him and he knows he can't hide anymore. "Look, Kihyun, I know I should've told you before but-"

"But what?"

"Listen, I-"

"No, Hoseok. I've thought of this way before you had. I only want the best for you and you are listening to whatever I tell you whether you like it or not." Wonho stares at his boyfriend, dumbfounded, speechless whatsoever. How did Kihyun even find out? How was he able to think of a plan beforehand. Nonetheless, Wonho hates it when Kihyun is mad at him but he doesn't know,  _this'll be the last time he will be._

Kihyun was holding back tears, hoping that tonight won't be too painful and that he'll be able to move on. Kihyun manages to open his lips but he stutters with his words and ends up spilling too fast, "w-we w-we u-uh i-i-i ne-need to break up with you!" Kihyun was sobbing by now and Wonho stares at him once again in disbelief. The tears rolling down Kihyun's cheeks were the only thing that kept Wonho sober but the rest of the night he just sat there, laughing and crying and hating himself. 

_"but Kihyun! My mom knows about us."_

_"Does it matter? She doesn't like me."_

_"But you like her, right? We can work things out."_

_"Thanks for the best three months, Wonho."_

_He doesn't look up, Kihyun still forces a smile on his lips and Wonho refuses to face him. "It's Hoseok for you." Kihyun hates what he's feeling because his heart isn't just breaking, it's screaming just like what he wants to do. Kihyun chuckles, "well since we're probably never going to talk again. I want to call you Wonho for once."_

_Wonho still doesn't look at him and he lets out a huff with a smirk on his face. "You called me Wonho last year."_

_"Yeah, last year. Like today, our last night."_

"Thanks for the best three months, Wonho my ass." Wonho spits and he cries again, the tears rolling down endlessly. "God, I hate the world."

"It hates me too, apparently."

 

Kihyun grabs a piece and runs off, Hyunwoo watches the younger boy run around in frustration and shakes his head. "When will you eat breakfast with us again," Kihyun pulls the door open and looks behind him to smile at Hyunwoo, "maybbe tomorrow." Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and nods, "sure whatever, Kihyun."

He laughs, biting the bread and slams the door shut to run towards Changkyun's car. "Good morning to you too, sir." Changkyun raises an eyebrow towards Kihyun who sits on the passenger's seat by his own will. Changkyun purses his lips, "will you calm down, we aren't an hour late for you to be in such a rush." Not an hour late, "sure, but we're five minutes late so it matters!" Kihyun shrieks and Changkyun raises his arms up in surrender.

Arriving in school, Kihyun opens the car door immediately and runs into the building. "Yeah, thanks for the ride Changkyun." Changkyun hisses watching his friend run farther into the halls of his school. Kihyun frantically searches for his classroom and almost drops the papers in his arms. God, if he wasn't late he wouldn't be like this. "Mr. Yoo!"

_Here we go._

"Sorry I'm late sir!" the teacher gazes at him with a look of pity and shakes his head unwillingly, "sad to announce you missed an uncalled for quiz, Mr. Yoo." Kihyun could've stared at his professor with a look of disbelief but to no avail, he was so used to it that he can care less now. He's probably going to fail the first semester of his first year in college.

"That's fine, I guess. Not like it's the first quiz I missed," Kihyun mumbles and walks up to the chair at the back of the room. His professor tisks, "next time don't be late, Mr. Yoo. We have a lot of responsibilities and priorities. Sleeping can wait."

Saved by the bell Kihyun spends the rest of the day stressing over his upcoming midterms. After a year since he broke up with Wonho with only three months of a happy relationship, Kihyun still goes through the stressful life he claims he'll have until he dies. Though he can worry less, he doesn't have a boyfriend to think of or be concerned over anyways. Besides, he thinks he's moved on and that he's fine without him, he hasn't seen him for a year now and Kihyun thought maybe that was the best or the two of them.

It was hard to move on over Wonho. Eight months of being happy down the drain since he spent them with a tub of ice cream in front of the television with eyes red with all of the crying with stained cheeks and spilled popcorn surrounding the sofa. Kihyun hated the feeling of being without Wonho, it took him more than eight months even. Those eight months were even just the beginning.

_He only thought he's moved on anyways. He only thought._

Smiling on his way to the library, he finds the best spot to study and with the peaceful and comfortable atmosphere, he starts scanning the modules. As a psychology major, it was easy for Kihyun to manipulate his emotions, unlike before-unlike that night where he had burst into tears-nowadays he just smiles through the suffering. They didn't study all about it just to be broken so easily.

His eyes were heavy now from all the reading and he thinks of taking a nap.  _Oh Kihyun, here we go again with the napping in the library._ He shakes his head to remove the voice in his brain and drifts to sleep. 

_The table was shaking. He refuses to pull his head up to see as to why his nap was being bothered but probably it was the librarian waking him up or an attempt to wake him up that is, but sleeping in the library wasn't prohibited—in fact most of the students come here to rest not to read. By any chance it could've just been a student who accidentally hit his table._

_Yet all of his conclusions were wrong once he lifts his head up. "Kihyun?" a familiar voice calls, his vision was still slightly blurry but the figure in front of him was almost a clear image. Almost._

_"What are you doing here?" Wonho asks, sitting down on the chair across Kihyun's and Kihyun rubs the sleep off of his eyes and yawns before stretching. "I'm tired," he rests his head on top of his arm arm again as he plays with the pen on top of his textbook. Wonho knew Kihyun has been going through a lot. Hectic schedules, rough activities, difficult tasks. He wished he could help him but everyone thinks Wonho isn't capable of doing so._

_Wonho nods, "okay sure," he mumbles, pulling out his book to read and Kihyun nods as well. He plans to fall asleep once again but the thought of being able to talk to Wonho annoys him until he can't close his eyes anymore, as the urge to talk to him and the need to fall asleep battle inside his mind he hears Wonho's voice, "you have small fingers."_

_Kihyun lifts his head up for the second time and glares at him, "and?" he rubs his nape, yawning and Wonho smirks, "it's cute."_

Kihyun wakes up, tears in the rim of his eyes. He sighs, his breath shaky and he wipes the tears away. During the process, he notices a hand on the chair across him and he stares at the hand for quite a while, "is this seat taken?" he looks up to find the familiar face, the same shining glint in his eyes and the lips that used to smile so brightly to him. Kihyun shakes his head, "it's not."

"Thanks! Can I sit here?" 

"Sure." The boy happily sits on the chair in front of him and Kihyun hated the tingling in his stomach. If he could only punch himself to see if he was dreaming he could've already did it but he wouldn't take a chance to be humiliated to a stranger. He wasn't 100% sure that the boy was his ex that up until he still loves, he hadn't even asked for his name yet.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" the boy looks up from his book and smiles. "I'm Hoseok."

"I'm Kihyun."

"Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"It's been a nice year, isn't it, Yoo?" Kihyun clenches his fists and he forces a smile again like last year, and nods. "A great year, I agree."

"I miss you."

"I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."

 


	5. Scared to Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HIGHLY RECOMMEND listening to scared to death by kz tandingan and no, no character deaths but this chapter will be hella sad so be ready.

"No one asked if you still do," Wonho chuckles looking back down to his textbook and Kihyun doesn't look at him. Because he feels like if he will his heart will weaken and he'll end up putting half of the year into psychology class to waste. 

Wonho doesn't say anything else either, the both of them silent and it's quite awkward if you ask them. Kihyun clears his throat, wanting to ask Wonho how he's been doing and if he regrets letting him flush down three happy months into the toilet. He wasn't able to, as if the world was against Kihyun and his will to love.

And it's breaking him apart.

"Are you single?" Kihyun manages to choke out and Wonho stops reading to look back at the boy he's been wanting to ignore since the start of their encounter—he slightly regrets he chose this table. Wonho nods, "I never found someone as good as you."

It was Kihyun's turn to nod, he could've added a comment but he didn't find it necessary at all, he just wants to make sure he's not okay without him because for sure Kihyun is ready to run back to him without hesitation. 

After long minutes Kihyun finally stands up, Wonho not wanting him to leave but didn't say anything. Kihyun got up and bid his goodbye and once he was far from his sight, Wonho starts laughing and the tears drip on his textbook. "Gosh, it hurts."

 

 

"Hey, Kihyuun. Kihyun! Wake up! Kihyun!"

**Pause, Replay.**

"Hey, Kihyuun. Kihyun! Wake up! Kihyun!"

The bright screen of his phone was the only source of light. He stares at the screen with tears staining his cheeks and he plays the voice message Wonho had sent a year ago. He could hear the happiness in Wonho's voice.

They used to send each other pointless messages until dawn where they've already lost the time to sleep but they didn't care. They used to wake each other up with voice calls, video calls and voice messages that Kihyun kept in his phone.

It hurt everytime he listened to them and he admits it's been quite since he had listened to one of them, no wonder it pained him so much to press the play button.

The night before flashes in his mind again and all of the events play in his head like he wasn't tired of seeing it. He dreams of it most of the time and he considers them nightmares. 

The thought of Wonho haunts him all the time and Kihyun is beyond tired, he was breaking and he needs a rest.

_"Right?" Wonho's voice rings in his ears and Kihyun stops from his tracks. Not looking at him, Wonho wipes the tears off of his cheeks and stays where he is just like Kihyun. "You don't care anymore, right?"_

_Kihyun shakes his head a little not enough for Wonho to see, he had to hold himself back. It was for Wonho's good anyways. "You don't love me, that's it, right?" Kihyun balls his fists and Wonho drops to his knees._

_"You just stayed with me because I used to matter, right?"_

_"No! Shut up, you don't know the whole damn story, Shin."_

_"You shut up, Yoo. You're the one who jumps into the conflict and leaves the story. You act as if you weren't the leading role!"_

_Kihyun walks up to him and pushes him with all his might since Wonho was too strong for Kihyun to handle. He grits his teeth, tears still rolling down from his eyes and he starts shouting, "you don't know how much pain this is going through!" His voice was shaking, finger pointing towards himself and Wonho laughs._

_"God, how stupid. Do you think I won't know when I'm hurting as much as you are? Or better! Even worse than how much you're experiencing right now!" Wonho shouts back, the memory of him and Kihyun confessing to each other back at the seaside flashed before his eyes._

_"Then let me feel it," Kihyun says through grit teeth, his eyes staring right back at Wonho trying to tell him his reasons and the pain that tonight gives him, "let me go, Hoseok." Kihyun finishes the argument._

_The eyes that used to shine with so much Joy had its light fading the moment Kihyun requested to be released; From Wonho's arms, embrace, grip and love for as long as he wants._

_Wonho raises his arms up in surrender, his sobs were the only thing heard and he drops to his knees again, not looking up and just crying, facing the floor. Kihyun took that as the chance to run._

_To run to forget everything, to run to see the world and how many things he has missed and what he's about to see._

Just all of those awaiting adventures were going to be without him.

Kihyun lightly chuckles, scanning his camera roll to find year old photos of him and Wonho. He hates the feeling of having to hear himself being torn into pieces.

He was so in love, indulged in the love he needed and wanted. He had everything in his firm grasp. He swore he never wanted to let go, he swore he'd never cut that tie. He swore that he will love him even if it will end him.

Because nothing will stop you if you love someone. The risks you take only prove how much you love them and that's important.

Kihyun drops his phone, tears forming once again and he throws the pillow across the room, shouting the heaviness on his chest out into the atmosphere. "I'm so sick of crying, give me a break."

"Am I losing you? Am I going to be back in your arms soon? Tell me." 

His smile comes to mind and the happy memories the both of them shared. Kihyun just wanted to hug him, tell him he's sorry and that he only did it for his own good because he wants him to be happy.

He didn't want to hurt him this way, the least thing Kihyun would do in his life was to hurt the man he loves the most. He wouldn't let a single bug on him and he promises to do so. Because that's how much Kihyun could love, that's how much Kihyun loves Wonho.

But what does a three month relationship tell? An easy-to-get and happy-go-lucky couple? They were only together for three months, will their story be great to be published if ever they will have a book?

Kihyun couldn't help but continue thinking. Psychology helped him nothing because he was so sane, so normal without him. He comes back and Kihyun catches himself on the very tip of the cliff and about to fall—just right after he was rescued.

But then why does he care? He loves Wonho and Wonho loves him, a second chance was waiting.

"Hoseok, I'm sorry for what happened last year. I just thought it was best for us to break up because your mother wanted you to have a girlfriend and I was no match to her. I'd never be able to enter your house." Kihyun sighs, no that's terrible think of another one.

Kihyun doesn't stop practicing, words and apologies filled his head that he didn't hear the knocking on the door. Jooheon impatiently waits outside with Minhyuk, who was poking the peeking hole.

They enter without warning and Jooheon grabs Kihyun, "what are you doing?"

"An apology to Hoseok."

"You two already dated but you still call him Hoseok? A pity."

"Bro, practicing does you no good." Jooheon states, Minhyuk beside him nodding rapidly. Kihyun lets his shoulders drop, "what do i do?"

Jooheon smiles and shrugs, "you know he's just across the hall. Room 14C. It's open."

He didn't listen to any other words Jooheon needed to tell. He finds himself running in the halls, a row of doors greeting him hello but he doesn't stop until he finds the familiar number Jooheon had mentioned.

Kihyun crashes into the door, losing his balance and once he lands on the wooden door, sure he had done so much racket and damage, he slides his back on it and sobs once again. His feet were getting weak just like him and he wishes that he could do something to just fix all of his wrongs in one night.

Because he had finished doing them in one night.

Why can't he fix them in one night.

The door opens and Kihyun lifts his head up. Wonho was looking at him and he kneels down to Kihyun's current height since he had fallen from his outburst. The tears glistening in his eyes made Wonho frown, the sight of tear-stained cheeks and a sick Kihyun made a tear roll down from Wonho's eye and he pulls him into a hug.

"Hoseok, I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For calling you Wonho."

Wonho smiles and nods, patting his back and kissing his forehead. "It's alright." Kihyun tightens his embrace and before the both of them could even say another word, Kihyun was lump in Wonho's arms and his tears had fully rolled down his cheeks.

"Kihyun, please wake up." 

Wonho shakes him harshly, Jooheon and Minhyuk run up to help him and Wonho carries him. Just maybe for tonight, he'll be able to hold him in his arms. One last time.

And after that maybe he could disappear forever because without him he is nothing. Wonho doesn't deny that fact, putting the unconcious Kihyun on the bed and just for tonight, he pecks his lips. "Hi Kihyun.."

"I'm Wonho."


	6. Where we End

Hyunwoo places the cup of coffee down on the desk, sighing once seated on the bed. Hyungwon feels Kihyun's forehead, "you don't have fever anymore. That's good." Hyunwoo massages his temples and walks up to his friend.

For the love of all, he doesn't want to take care of him but he has to. "Now, tell me exactly what happened," Hyunwoo requests, Kihyun looking at him. Hyungwon pats his back, Kihyun closes his eyes and starts.

"The other day I was thinking of how fast the time was. It's been a year since I broke up with Hoseok and which means it's been a year as well since I started being  _happy._ " The two nod to show that they're listening intently and Kihyun could feel the tears coming bsck again.

"God, I wish I could bring back high school you know? To maybe try and make things better, what if I tried talking to him better before? Like I shouldn't have been shouting at him because he likes to prank people or waste his time."

Kihyun smiles, looking up at the ceiling, "But even though he liked to be that kind of person I loved him. And I saw him yesterday, maybe it was coincidence that he decided to pick my table to share with but honestly it was probably for me to wake up."

"From the heaven I thought I entered when he left my life. I thought I moved on but when I saw him again, I realized so many things."

There was like a tug on Kihyun's heart that made it ache while he was speaking. None of his friends were speaking only he was the one who was talking. It was getting cold and Kihyun wishes there was still someone who could provide him warmth but there was no one.

"So I locked myself in my room, cried until I couldn't feel my eyes and Jooheon and Minhyuk came and told me his room number so I ran, the only thing I remember was me apologizing and everything went black."

"You need to rest, the doctor says you'll be fine by tomorrow and the teachers—for the first time that is—excused you and will be giving you special exams if needed." Hyunwoo explains and Kihyun was happy to hear that.

Because nothing hurts more than the biggest heartbreak of your life

Loud knocking came and Kihyun looks at the door before walking up to it. "It's us again!" Kihyun opens the door and Jooheon wraps him in a tight embrace, "hey bud feeling better now?" Minhyuk asks and Kihyun chuckles, "yeah a little bit."

Jooheon grabs a glass and pours water into it, giving Kihyun the glass, he sits down. "Are you tired?" Kihyun gazes at his friend and nods, "so badly."

Minhyuk throws Jooheon the bag and Jooheon happily gives Kihyun the bag. Jooheon points to it, "open it." Kihyun grabs the material and pushes the lock open. "I hope you like it."

_July 15._

_He told me he hates my sandwiches. If I gave him one of them he wouldn't anymore. Anyways, I failed a quiz again but Kihyun said it's good so I'm fine. Failing won't stop me, it will never!!!_

"What's this?"

"Wonho's old journals. He writes a lot there all the time." Jooheon smiles, "most of them are about you, the rest are how much he hates his day and how much you made them better," Minhyuk continues. 

"The green one is the latest. His last entry was yesterday, he gave it to me and said he doesn't want to see them anymore and I decided it was best to give them to you." Jooheon explains and he clicks his tongue and puts a hand on Kihyun's shoulder, "since these tell your story."

 

Wonho runs his fingers through the cloth, he drops his head and grabs the end of the white sheet. He slowly pulled it off. "It's beautiful," he mutters, as if to mock the last time he had looked at it. The painting was still beautiful but to Wonho's eyes the paint has the colors faded and all he sees is black and white.

It was the seaside. Where they both screamed out their lungs and ended up in each other's arms exchanging i hate you's and enumerating all of their negative traits; even though in reality all they see are their most wonderful imperfections that they've come to love about each other. 

Above the seaside boundary was a beautiful sunset, and a silhouette of a flower stands in the image of the sun. Beneath the silhouette is the sea and there are painted petals looking like they were falling from the silhouette. 

It was a story only the two of them would understand but now only Wonho does because once Kihyun sees the painting, he acts numb and speaks as if the painting doesn't tell a story. 

Wonho turns the portrait around and he could see his own smudged handwriting at the back of the painting, a note to Kihyun that he hopes Kihyun had read.

_Forgive me for my hands refuse to write our chapters for it prefers to draw. My hands want to draw and paint for you, whom not only had given me a perfect story to remember but brought color and life to it._

The painting was back at its old position, Wonho sits in the middle of the room. It was quiet, he was alone and it used to be the times where he lets himself think. 

He was too tired to think.

 

Kihyun puts his pen down and tries to focus on what he's reading. But how can he when his phone decides to play the song he least wants to hear. 

'If it was only me, if it was only me, I wouldn't say anything. For your own good, for your own good, I have to forget about you.'

Kihyun slams his fist into his desk and throws his phone into the couch but he misses and it drops to the floor, "shit!" he runs up to it. Leaning down to pick it up, he finds the bag Jooheon had given him the other day. The phone long forgotten, he picks up the bag and opens it.

Old notebooks were inside, the newest looked a little wrecked as well and all of pages were written on except for the newest notebook which had only half of its pages written on. Under all of the notebooks was a photo album and some of the photos were scattered—he assumed that he wasn't able to either put them in or they fell from the album itself. 

_September 23._

_I went to my mom's house today, she gave me a lot of notebooks and said she knew how much I loved to write. I told her about him, how he broke my heart the other night because of her decisions and my mom showed me a small smile. She did want me to get a girlfriend and thought of giving me a hard life if I didn't show her one._

_I explained her everything, I told her everything. How happy I was with Kihyun and that she doesn't have any other choice but to accept the fact I am no longer available to be loved by any lady. I told her that I love him and how important he was to me. My mom had to understand my reasons, even though she disliked them she knew it will bring me netter days._

_I wanted to run up to his house today, maybe to tell him that my mom says we're good and that we can get back together but when I did his house was empty, literally._

_The neighbors said he moved somewhere in the next street and I had to find where he is._

_September 24._

_Hyunwoo and I met up in a café today, he explained the whole situation and told me if I want to I can try and see Kihyun. Right now, I'm in a bus, on my way to the street next to his old house._

_Hyunwoo said he was still a little bitter and that I should be careful with meeting him. He could probably hiss at me._

_The bus is stopping and I'm almost there._

_He pushed me away, begged me to leave. I tried telling him everything at the slowest pace I could go but he doesn't want to hear any of it. I walked away, the door to his apartment was slammed shut and I looked at all of the doors lined in front of me._

_I asked my mom if I can live here and she said yes._

_September 26._

_Today was another failure, Hyungwon and I tried to get another talk with Kihyun but he doesn't want to see me at all. Hyungwon had to explain things without me but he walks out with a disappointed look._

_Kihyun was still asking for space. I wanted to burst through that door and shout at him for being such an ass. I just want him back but it looks like he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I'm sad about it, but maybe right now isn't really just the time for the both of us._

_Maybe not._

Kihyun shuts the notebook and laughs at how stupid he sounded with all of Wonho's stories. He picks up the photo album, filled with photos of him that Wonho took from their trips and when they still hated each other.

The photos were all wonderfully put inside the album, Wonho wrote what happened that day at the bottom of the photo and Kihyun could admire it all day. The whole album was full and the last photo he saw was a photo of him and Wonho, during their date back in the nearby ice cream parlour since Kihyun loved their strawberry ice cream.

The scattered photos were all too beautiful, it was Wonho trying to take pictures of him but Kihyun hated to be in front of a camera.

God, how he wasted so many memories and three months. Years where he had admired him from afar and months where he finally had no distance to worry about and now he's no longer admiring him, no longer having him in his arms. He was just apologizing over and over again.

Kihyun follows where his feet takes him, 14C in gold and Kihyun knocks. There was shuffling behind the door and without any word, the door opens and Kihyun enters.

"I don't love you anymore.." Wonho trails off, Kihyun stopping from his tracks and glances behind him to look at Wonho, "is that what you want to hear?" Wonho ends and Kihyun smiles and shakes his head.

"I hate to be the one to adjust but Hoseok, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"We can't do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND IT'S DONE! thanks for reading and I hope you all like it. Thank you for the support and all of the love I received from this fic, I hope I see you all in my next upcoming fics.
> 
> P.S.: I know it seems rushed but that's the point of the story, they were going too fast that's why they couldn't make it."


	7. SPECIAL ENDING

"Kihyun, there's a call for you. Go down the reception now." Kihyun stands up, running down the staircase and almost trips on his own feet when he reaches the ground floor.

"Good morning, Kihyun."

"Good morning, Jineun." Kihyun smiles, "who's this? My mother, I suppose." The lady shakes her head and returns him a small smile, "it's someone different."

Kihyun widens his eyes a bit and grabs the phone. "Kihyun, where are you?" Kihyun sighs in relief and rolls his eyes. "Changkyun, what do you want? I'm in work."

Changkyun sighs from the other line and he could hear a faint child's voice, "is that Seokhee?" Kihyun happily asks and Changkyun stays quiet for a moment, "yes." He answers.

He could hear Changkyun scolding the kid a little and Kihyun makes a face with what he's hearing, "hey! take care of my little girl." if Kihyun could see Changkyun he probably hit him on the head for rolling his eyes at him. "I called you for a reason you little bum. Your daughter's been jumping around the room and the curtain fell off. I tried to tell her what she did was wrong but she cried and pulled my hair."

Kihyun giggles, "Okay okay I'll do something about it." 

"Yeah sure because I-"

"Kihyun." Changkyun was cut off with the other voice in the other line. Kihyun turns around, "Hi." He cheekily grins and waves a little, "Kyun, I'll get to you later. I promise, I'll be there in a bit."

"You better!"

Kihyun walks up to the next hall, getting closer to Wonho. He smiles and kisses his cheek, "What brings you here?" Wonho laughs and hands him the flowers. "I just wanted to see how my husband was doing, I heard our daughter was being wild again." Kihyun places a finger on Wonho's chest and glares playfully.

"And we better get there before Changkyun says he doesn't want to babysit our daughter anymore." He grabs Wonho's tie and pulls him out.

Wonho giggles, taking Kihyun's hand and the both of them drive home. Greeting their daughter happily, Changkyun stays seated on the sofa.

How happy he was to find out his friends were doing okay and that they were happy. He was done of seeing the both of them cry anyways. "I'm going home," Changkyun hesitantly states, his feet before the door. He looks back again and Wonho smiles.

Kihyun and Wonho look at Changkyun with huge grins and their arms reaching out for him, "or maybe I am already home." Changkyun walks up to them and he hugs the three of them. "We're home."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Silent Sanctuary's song entitled Di Na Kita Mahal (which means I Don't Love You Anymore)


End file.
